


Wasteland, Baby!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Nothing sad here, One Shot, akaashi is tired and clumsy, akaashi is touch starved if you look real close, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi has had a long day, and when he has long days it leads to him becoming clumsy.A wholesome fic in which Bokuto is actually rather smooth, Akaashi is just too tired to care.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 92





	Wasteland, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> lol i have so much other stuff i should be doing/writing but here i am.  
> hehe i also made a playlist named "akaashi but make him pining" and you should totally check it out :))  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5hLZhyoxRbFqYpXgN2kXlP?si=t88yIi_4S8yZWIsaYegiOQ

Akaashi has had a long day, and when he has long days it leads to him becoming clumsy.

_ Very clumsy. _

It can be anything from stumbling on words to tripping on air but a definite is he will drop  _ absolutely everything. _

He's broken countless pieces of glassware over the years when work was just a little too unbearable on a certain day, the difference is Bokuto wasn't around.

"Fuck me…"

And there goes his favourite mug.

"If you insist."

Arms snake around Akaashi's waist and he can feel a smirk against his neck.

If only Bokuto could see how red his face was now.

"That was not an invitation, hands off idiot."

Bokuto chuckles against him, the vibrations sending shivers down his spine causing him to not realise he is leaning further into the sly fucker.

Bokuto certainly noticed though.

He begins humming in Akaashi's ear and swaying back and forth as if they were dancing.

Akaashi is far too tired for Bokuto's antics tonight.

"Seriously, stop."

Is all he manages to half mumble out, causing Bokuto to laugh at him again.

The feeling causes his knees to buckle and before he knows it, he's being carried.

"C'mon 'Kaashi, you really need to learn that normal people actually sleep at night!"

Bokuto was warm. He felt like home and his laugh a welcoming and loving family it feels like you haven't seen in years every time you hear it.

Bokuto will never cease to make Akaashi weak, not after one year and certainly not after ten.

Akaashi feels himself being put down and for a split second allows fear to enter his mind.

Bokuto wouldn't drop him.

He is put down and quickly after he is joined by his human space heater.

It's never long before Akaashi finds himself folded into Bokuto, as close as he physically can be.

He begins drifting off soon after, and his senses will be returned to him soon after his coffee tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! :)


End file.
